Sunlight
by Taragh McCarthy
Summary: Marko has been keeping a secret from his brothers and David knows that something is going on. When he finds out what it is though, he hopes that he can make the best decision for his brothers well being. Rated T. Marko/Sam.


~rise~

_And if loving him is_

_Is a heartache for me_

_And if holding him means_

_I have to bleed_

With the way that Marko had been acting recently, it was obvious that something was going on in the life of the youngest of his boys. It was in the way that the curly haired blond avoided the subject of mates, the way that he'd disappear into the crowd as soon as they'd arrive at the pier, even going so far as to pass up on their feeding frenzies. The air about the small vampire screamed _'Do not ask, because I won't tell'_ and damn it, David wanted to know why.

Over the time that the angel faced boy continued to act different, David overlooked the behavior, residing himself to the possibility that this was just a phase, something that all vampires went through. All of them, even himself had gone through a patch where they hated the world, the eternal life, the night, the hunt, everything. That they resented the fact that they had to murder, that they had to continue living.

However, his view on Marko's attitude completely changed when he arrived at their bikes nearing sunrise, without his beloved jacket, the leather jacket that he'd had when David first found him as a mortal. The single most prized possession that the youngest owned, the one that he'd painstakingly sewn together, with the bright colorful patches and cloth. At that moment, David's eyes narrowed in on the shorter boy with suspicion.

Marko ignored the looks that he received from his brothers and threw them his usual grin, kick starting his bike to life. At the roar of its engine, the others followed suit, pushing the awkwardness to the back of their minds as David pulled out, leading them to the sunken hotel. When they arrived, Marko was off of his bike and racing Paul down the stairs as if everything was normal. After sharing a look with Dwayne, the two followed at a slower pace.

The sky brightened to a dull grey around them and they knew that the sun would rise soon, a tiredness setting into their bones. At the bottom of the stairs, Paul sat on the couch looking at them with an expectant gaze, one that clearly proclaimed the question that they all wanted the answer to. With a shake of the head David slumped into his wheelchair, "He's already asleep." The nod from Paul caused him to sigh, "We're following him tonight."

At the news, Paul considerably brightened and bounced off to the cavern, giving into the yawn that pulled at his throat. Shooting Dwayne a look, the dark skinned boy shrugged before following suit. As the cave around him lightened, he watched the sunlight slowly start to fill the damp cavern. When it was close enough that he could feel its heat, he stood and flew into the tunnel, away from the light. His feet gripped the old pipe that hung near the ceiling and relaxed into a restless sleep.

~rise~

The roar of engines bounced off of the seaside shops and restaurants as David led his boys up off the beach and straight onto the boardwalk. Causing the pedestrians to scatter lest they be run over, bringing a smirk to the boy's face at the infuriated shouts that followed them. At the end of the walk just outside of Max's Famous Videos, he pulled the bike up onto the sidewalk and cut the engine. Around him the other boys did the same as he swung his leg over his bike and stood straight, well aware of the eyes trained on him from inside the video store.

"Go ahead boys, but be back in time to eat." Chuckles escaped the boys, particularly Marko who threw his brothers a smirk, nibbling firmly on the pinkie of his glove. With a short wave he turned an about-face and weaved himself into the crowd, soon disappearing from their eyesight. A let down look appeared on Paul's face when he lost sight of the boy and Dwayne motioned towards his nose, which brought a relieved grin to the rockers features, "Let's go. He's far enough ahead."

At the sentence Dwayne smirked at the hoot of excitement that Paul released as the two followed David into the mass of people, following the youngest of the group by their leader's sense of smell. As they broke through the crowd and into the strip of clothing stores, they caught sight of Marko disappearing into the shop labeled Drink Vintage. The two oldest vampires shared a look as they stepped through the shop doors and walked around in the opposite direction of their brother, keeping out of sight beside a rack of music cassettes and CDs.

Marko walked around behind one of the shelves of shirts, smirking as he did so, the look of a predator marring his angelic face. David followed the small boys line of vision to the back of the store where a teenage boy stood behind the checkout counter, obviously spaced out with music buds in his ears. His dirty blond hair was mussed up and his viridian eyes stared unceasingly at the magazine that he was flipping through. Beside him Paul nudged him though he didn't need to. It was clear that this human was what had been the youngest boy's distraction, as he wore Marko's beloved jacket.

Before the cashier could look up to notice the approaching boy, Marko had half slid across the counter and slammed his lips against the blonds. At first it looked as if the teenager was going to jerk away, before his eyes focused on who was molesting him and sank into the kiss. His hands went up to thread into their brothers curly hair and grinned through their snogging. When it was apparent that the human needed to breathe, Marko pulled back as his fingers gently removed the music buds from the boy's ears.

"Sam," the name rolled off of the vampires tongue with affection and the cashier leaned against the counter with a grin, "How close are you to lunch?" Sam rolled his eyes at the inquiry and it was obvious to the voyeurs that this was a rhetorical question. He turned and disappeared through the back door, returning just moments later followed by a brunette who stayed behind the counter. The smile that lit across Marko's face when the boy took his hand was enough to make David feel as though he was watching something extremely private.

However, it was his job as pack leader to know about everything that went on in his boy's lives. When the pair walked out of the doors, he led their way out of the shop and trailed them down the boardwalk. Everything was shifting out of focus, this situation seemed so unrealistic. They were cold blooded, undead, contradictious, heartless, blood draining, vampires; happiness was not on the list of things to expect when you'd wake up from your change.

Shaking his head of the thoughts his eyes trained on Marko as the boy found them a bench to sit at once the blond, Sam, had gotten his food. "So," Sam began as he took a sip of the diet coke in Marko's hand, "What's new tonight?" A breathy laugh escaped the vampire's throat as he leaned into the boys shoulder, watching intently as he took a bite of the sandwich. It was another of those questions that required no answer and they fell into a comfortable silence as Sam finished eating.

There were no words exchanged as Marko disappeared for only a moment to throw the trash away and Sam sank into his embrace as soon as he was back, "Real question though. When can I meet your brothers?" The youngest had talked about them? A strange foreboding feeling rose in David's stomach at the words, "I mean like really meet them. Not just see them." Ah, so Marko had pointed them out before as well?

"I'm not sure when Sammie," The strangled sigh that left Marko's throat sent shivers up Paul's spine and he frowned at the direction that the conversation was taking, "They don't know about you. I'm pretty sure David would murder you and then me if he knew." A disbelieving look appeared on the blonds face as Sam looked up at the vampire, "Not only for you either, but that you know." Sadness crept into the teenagers features, a frown marring his face.

With a shake of the head he spoke, "That's just heartless Marks." The pet name brought an involuntary grin to his brother's faces that seemed abnormal with the topic of conversation, "To kill me and then you, for actually finding your mate? That's what you said before right? That each of your kind has a mate, though the percentage of finding said mate is low. You still found me." A sort of passion lit in Sam's eyes as he stared at his partner.

Marko sighed as he buried his face into the slender neck in front of him, "I'd change you before they would accept it." Sam grinned and rolled his eyes, "Which will happen on our agreed date, your sixteenth birthday. If you're already like us, David can't protest much." It infuriated him that Marko thought so lowly of his pack mates that he would sneak around like this instead of confronting him. The sneer that formed on his lips was quickly abated though as understanding rose within him. If this had happened to him, he'd have hidden it as well.

"We're leaving," Dwayne and Paul looked shocked at not only their leader's sudden statement but also the information that they'd gathered, "I've seen enough." He turned on his heel, walking through the crowd, not caring if he knocked someone over in the process. The presence of his brothers followed him all the way back to their bikes. "We'll confront him tonight." Worried expressions formed on their faces as they watched David kick-start his bike and drive away, almost running over a child in the process.

David sighed as he heard the engines of his brothers' bikes echo through the cave. He had left earlier in the night, even forgoing their feeding time to be able to think about the situation with Marko. If he were actually as hard ass as the boys continued to say; then he would not have hesitated to take Marko to the near point of immortal death followed soon by his little pet. However, as it stood, he was no monster among themselves and he understood Marko's point.

If any of the rest of them had found their mate, it would have been hidden in a box, sealed and locked, and the key would have been thrown away. Just the idea of finding his mate brought those secretive feelings forward and if David were human he would have felt ill. Shouts echoed down the tunnel before Marko came out of the darkness and into the candle light with a cackling Paul on his heels. Moments later Dwayne followed them out of the shadows, immediately making eye contact with David.

After a firm nod in his direction, David watched as he took Marko by the shoulders and sat him down on the sofa in front of the leader. Paul's laughter cut off by the action and Marko's protests went unheard. It was only after the boy finally glanced up into David's eyes that he nearly went limp as understanding flashed across his expression. "You followed me."

It wasn't a question and all the boys did was continue to stare him down, waiting for any other sort of comment on the subject. When none came, David leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Are you absolutely sure?" Minutes of silence crept by and Marko just shut his eyes, almost like he was pretending that he wasn't there; that they weren't questioning him. Standing in annoyance David stepped forward and grabbed Marko by the jaw forcing him to look up, "Are you positive that he is your mate?"

Shaking his head loose, Marko leaned back away from the hand and stared up at him with sadness in his eyes. "Yes I'm sure." The back of his eyes burned, yet tears refused to fall. Only when David refused to answer did the tears fall as Marko took the boys hand in his; bringing it to his forehead as he bent over across his own knees. "I was just afraid that you'd try to take him away...from me David. I'm...sorry." His voice cracked as his chest sobbed in unnecessary breathes. "Please don't hurt him."

Behind him David watched as Paul's face twisted in the sorrow that his brother was feeling, placing his knuckles against his teeth in an effort to keep silent and his own sobs from breaking. Dwayne put a hand on his shoulder and Paul just looked at him, his heart nearly shattering for Marko's sake. David knelt down in front of Marko then, taking his chin again and raising his head so that their eyes met. "You have my blessing to change this boy. If he is your mate, you can have him. But you had better be sure."

Just like that another cascade of tears broke free and Marko threw himself into David's arms, "Thank you David. Oh my god, thank you." This time Paul couldn't help it as his own tears fell as a happy laugh escaped his lips. Beside him Dwayne wiped away the single tear that ran down his own cheek. "I have to tell him, you all have to meet him..." Marko began in near excitement as he finally shot to his feet.

Paul just nearly grabbed him before he flew out of the cave, "Whoa there big bro! The suns starting to rise..." Sure enough the beginnings of light were starting to flood the cave, "Tonight will come soon!" One after another with Marko moping the boys flew off into the depths of the cave. David stood behind for a few moments watching for the second morning as the light crept closer. Sighing, he knew he had done the right thing; and just as the heat of the sun began to tinge his skin, he flew into the darkness.

~rise~

Just as the rays of burning light disappeared below the horizon, Marko was on his bike and revving it to life. His brothers followed suit and David just barely pulled out before he could. Smiling sheepishly, he followed the leader with Dwayne and Paul just behind him. Soon enough the carnival came into sight and his breath quickened in excitement. Once they were parked in their usual spot beside the video store, Marko turned to them.

"We'll be at the end of the pier, meet us there in a while." With a single nod from David, Marko shot off through the crowd like a rocket. At the curious looks from Paul and Dwayne, he simply slid into the sea of people; following the boy. Paul gave a short laugh of glee as they weaved through the crowd until they were at the shop once more. Inside they watched as Marko almost bounced with excitement as Sam led him towards the front with a curious expression.

They stayed out of sight behind a coupon stand as Sam pushed the door open and led them out onto the walk. "You better tell me why you're so giddy Marks, I mean it." Marko just grinned before dragging Sam off towards the end of the pier. While staying just out of sight, the three of them followed until Marko finally sat Sam on a bench near the end. "Now what are you so jumpy about? You're a vampire so I know you're not hyped up on candy."

Marko laughed then, leaning forward abruptly and planting a passionate kiss on Sam's lips. After pulling back for Sam to have air he finally said it, "They know." It took a moment before Sam realized what he meant before a fearful look came to his features, "But it's alright Sammie. I have their blessing! We're okay!" Finally a happy laugh escaped Sam's mouth as he threw his arms around Marko's neck, planting their lips together once again.

As the couple continued their snogging, oblivious to their surroundings, David decided that it was time to intervene. "Marko..." He stated simply causing his brother to jerk back from the boy and Sam to jump a near foot in the air. Sam laid eyes on them first and he smiled brilliantly up at them. There was an immediate warmth that came from his smile and it almost, almost made David want to smile back.

The smaller boy stood from his place beside Marko and nodded respectfully to David, "It's nice to finally meet you David, I'm Marko's mate Sam." Still seated on the bench, Marko beamed at Sam's back proudly. It was obvious that he had taught Sam the proper etiquette for their little group; their statuses. David nodded back at him with a smirk as Paul finally stepped forward to introduce himself now that David's introductions were aside.

Sam was a bit shocked as Paul swept him into a hug of all things, but he smiled and returned it none the less. "It's great to meet you too Paul!" He laughed as he was set down, glancing sideways to where Dwayne stood. "And you as well Dwayne." The boy simply gave a short smile before returning to his normally silent facade. Marko finally stood from his place and took Sam's hand in his, "Now I'm sure Marko wants to discuss things, nice to see you again!"

His shout was drowned out in the crowd and Marko gave the three of them a gigantic smile before disappearing in the crowd with the boy. David continued to stand there even as Paul danced away happily and Dwayne disappeared as a fresh meal caught his eye. He stood there at the end of the pier looking out over the water until his stomach grumbled in hunger.

He gave himself a nod of encouragement, knowing that at some point in his eternal life that he like Marko would find his own mate as well. Even though that time seemed far away, it would have been wrong to steal that happiness from his brother. He stalked off through the crowd, glancing around for an easy target. Just when he narrowed in on a girl with wavy long hair, a body bumped into him from the side with enough force that it knocked the person to the ground. With a glance downward, his eyes connected harshly with the eyes of the curly haired boy glaring up at him.

As the boy pulled himself to his feet, David felt something within him shift. He brushed himself off in annoyance before looking up with an angered look. "Michael!" The name was called out from the side and David watched as the boy paused in his almost gripping to look away. He seemed to wave the person off, before turning back to David without any steam.

The boy sighed before stating simply, "Just watch where you're going next time." Then Michael was rushing away through the crowd and David for the first time watched as his mate walked away. Burning need erupted in his chest as his eyes followed the boy until he finally disappeared from his sight. It was only when a hand touched his shoulder that he turned to find Dwayne staring at him in concern.

He simply shook his head at the glance and together they walked down the boardwalk to where their bikes sat. Paul and Marko were already there waiting on them, Sam standing beside his mate until they revved the engines up. With one last kiss, Sam waved shortly as the group raced down the walk and onto the beach; finding their way back to their hotel.

Like every other night, Paul and Marko shoved each other down into their awaiting darkness while David and Dwayne followed thoughtfully behind. For a couple hours they horsed around, played some music and then they all trickled off for bed as the sun began to reappear. Dwayne followed the other two with one last glance to David, leaving his worry behind.

As the rays began to shine through the cave, slowly filling the space. For the third night, David stood by the dark entrance watching as the heat filled beams crept closer. Their warmth somehow didn't feel near as warm as the feeling that finding his mate gave him. He let a genuine smile come to his features as he said the name for the first time, "Michael huh?" With a small final chuckle he flew off into the caverns, vowing to meet with the boy again the following night.

_Then I am the martyr_

_Love is to blame_

_He is the healing_

_And I the pain_

~rise~


End file.
